leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Heartstopper
Summary: Heartstopper is a legendary wizard, who is famous for his ability to cause people's bloodflow to malfunction, effectively stopping their heart. However, despite his super cool wizardry, he's still a human, and his opponent could easily destroy him as soon as he can. Story Dust was born into a family of powerful wizards. Due to this, of course his father, Golaid, expected him to learn all the hocus pocus and Abra kadabras that the family has gathered over generations. Dust did quite well, and mastered all the spells quickly. One day while he was walking about, he was attacked by a mysterious man in a trenchcoat. He tried afew of his spells, but none seemed to work. Then, he tried a trick he thought of when learning biology. He caused tumors to grow in his bloodstream, causing his body to malfunction, and his heart to stop. After he died, his skin melted off, and left behind the shape of a demon. Of course he went home and told his father about it, who explained everything. He told him about how his spellcraft was so that he could defend the earth from demons from space attacking earth. And, they also had a family heirloom: The God Saber, made to kill these demons. So, he faced several powerful foes, such as Vraxx, Hama, and Racka Many years pass, and Golaid grows old and weary. He was very close to death, so Dust came up with a spell for immortality, which involved carefully renewing genetic structure to hold back aging. After discovering this, he thought of more spells he could make. This included his adrenaline magic and oxygen independence. Today his father is still alive. He has continued to defend earth from demons, and he occasionally travels into space on the offensive. Personality Classic cold and sueleded. He spends most of his time in the library after all. He doesn't care much about people unless they are as strong or knowledgeable as him. Appearance He wears black wizard robes, under which he hides his saber, and sometimes his Germanic face Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Dust of Golaid Origin: Joel (Coverall9000tastebuds) Gender: Male Age: Several thousand, but appears as he's 50 Classification: Immortal human Powers and Abilities: Heartstopper has a lot of magic potency, able to cast several powerful spells. Attack Potency: 4-A (He was able to tear apart a parasitized galaxy Majin Buu style.) Speed: MFTL+ (He can react to obstacles while flying through space at several thousands of times the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Above average human (He is physically just a healthy human, and his base stats aren't notable as a result.) Striking Strength: Class H. Durability: Athlete+. Stamina: Athletic. Range: His magic can be applied to anything he can sense. If he focuses hard enough, this can go all the way to Galaxy Level. Standard Equipment: The Cloak of Deception: This allows Heartstopper to create up to 3 illusions at a time, depending on how much focus he puts in. The God Saber(4-A): A sword capable of slaying mighty demons. Other than that, it's just a fancy sword. Intelligence: Genius. Has mastered every spell and created a few of his own Weaknesses: His magic requires focus, which of course means that he will have trouble with faster opponents. Magic piercing hax are extremely dangerous, since without them he's just a mere human. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic Missile (4-A). This Heartstopper's most iconic move, a blast of plasma fired from 3 fingers at a target. Barrier (4-A). This is Heartstopper's main defense.It comes in many forms, including a complete force field or a simple buckler. He needs to be more focused depending on how much area it covers, which is why he usually uses the buckler. Heartstopping This is Heartstopper's best move. He causes tumors to grow in the bloodstream, and makes the opponent's heart stop. He needs to focus hard though, so this wouldn't work on a frantic opponent. Regeneration. Heartstopper's healing spell. It can quickly heal damage and regrow limbs, assuming of course he can fully focus on it, similar to Piccolo's regeneration Adrenaline. This spell increases Heartstopper's endurance by 3 and allows him to go at FTL speeds on foot Flight. Pretty self explanatory, it allows Heartstopper to fly around at MFTL speeds. Oxygen independence. Again, self explanatory. It allows Heartstopper to survive without oxygen, usually used while traveling through space Heartstopper knows many more generic spells like fireballs, lighting storms, and arcane blasts. Feats * With demons hunting him from all around, he's still managed to blast or cut down every single one * Slaughtered a galaxy Majin Buu style * Tricked precognitive vision with his cloak of deception * Survived warp poison, which caused him to rapidly grow tumors around his body * Blocked every laser from an ambush squad Other Notable Victories: "Nitro Grenade" Angeleso (OC) Nitro's profile (Yeah, it's nigh unto impossible to read, which is why I translated it) Cerim (FC) Cerim's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Character Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 10 Category:Human Category:Magic